memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Rape
Rape was performing a sexual act on a person without their consent. History The ancestral Native American tribe to which Chakotay belonged at one time suffered frequent rape by "white conquerors." One of these rapes produced Ce Acatl, a great leader of their tribe. ( ) Lieutenant remembered being raped by L'Rell while he was her prisoner in 2256. ( ) An evil transporter duplicate of Kirk attempted to rape Janice Rand in 2266. ( ) In 2267, during Festival on the planet Beta III, when the inhabitants would lose their inhibitions to violence, rape occurred openly in the streets. Once the clock struck red hour, Kirk and the landing party from the immediately witnessed men chasing after women. First, they saw a man grab a resistant woman across the street from them, and shortly afterward Bilar was seen dragging Tula away by her shoulder or hair. While running to seek shelter from the chaos, the landing party passed a man with white sleeves who was carrying a struggling woman over his shoulder. Shortly afterward, from the safety of a second floor window, Kirk saw the image of a man assaulting a woman in silhouette, and heard the screams of other women. Later, when festival was complete, Reger consoled a screaming, emotionally distraught Tula who had returned from Festival heavily traumatized by her experience with Bilar. ( ) A simulacrum of Don Juan assaulted and attempted to rape Yeoman Tonia Barrows on the "amusement park planet." ( ) In 2268, Lars attempted to rape Uhura. ( ) Ensign Pavel Chekov attempted to rape Klingon Science Officer Mara while under the influence of a non-corporeal lifeform that fed on hatred. ( ) Rape gangs were a threat on Turkana IV in the mid to late 24th century. ( ) Rape was rife during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor, especially in the Gallitep labor camp, where Bajoran women were raped in front of their children. ( ) Many Bajoran women were taken from their families against their wills and brought to Terok Nor, where they were coerced into sex by Gul Dukat and other Cardassian officers. ( ) Kira Nerys once described the Occupation in general to Silaran Prin by saying "For fifty years, you raped our planet," in the context of how the Cardassians took from Bajor anything they could of value. ( ) Manua Apgar accused Riker of attempted rape in 2366. ( ) Sometime before 2371, a woman whom Kenneth Dalby fell in love with on the Bajorian frontier was raped and killed by three Cardassians, which motivated him to join the Maquis. ( ) When the Kazon captured Voyager in 2372, Maje Culluh said to Chakotay that "a man who would violate a woman under his own command doesn't deserve a son," after Seska have given Cullah the impression that Chakotay had raped her. ( ) As part of their psychological conditioning program in 2374, the Vori accused the Kradin of rape. ( ) Appendices Background information Shinzon's telepathic interaction with Troi through his Reman Viceroy in was presented in the context of rape, similar to Troi's experience of telepathic memory invasion with the Ullian Jev in . Troi also experienced something akin to rape in where she was impregnated against her will in her sleep. In DVD commentary, executive producer Rick Berman referred to Picard's transformation into Locutus of Borg as rape. The taking of the from Jadzia Dax by the Trill Verad in was presented in terms similar to rape. In the episode , Dejaren stated "they took advantage of me" right after talking about the Serosian crew "engaging in their slovenly carnal pleasures." Seven of Nine's recount of her "violation" by Kovin in was also presented in terms similar to rape. Tucker's impregnation in can be considered rape, as he was deceived by Ah'len, the Xyrillian engineer into believing that their form of reproduction was simply a "game" he was being invited to play. T'Pol's forced mind meld with Tolaris in is described in rape-like terms, particularly when T'Pol contracts a psionic illness as a result in . Some legal definitions of rape include sex under false pretenses, such as Dukat's having sex with Winn Adami while pretending to be the Bajoran Anjohl Tennan in , though this concept is not universally recognized and was not mentioned in the episode or by the cast and crew. Apocrypha In the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Millennium novel Inferno, , a Bajoran Starfleet commander, experienced a Pah-wraith induced hell where, during the Occupation of Bajor, she was tortured and raped by the Cardassians for days before being killed, and then forced to "relive" those events again and again. External links * * de:Vergewaltigung Category:Crimes Category:Sex and reproduction